


Forget-Me-Not

by Catsarecutebutaliens



Series: Thasmin [2]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Love, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love, i don't know what to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-23 16:55:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16622780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catsarecutebutaliens/pseuds/Catsarecutebutaliens
Summary: She didn't expect it to hurt this much.





	Forget-Me-Not

**Author's Note:**

> I'm working on something bigger at the moment, so these drabbles keep me busy and help me release my gay energy. I hope you like it!

Yasmin wanted more, more of the universe and more of her, and she had dared to hope. Hoped that maybe someday the Doctor would feel the same way, would whisper secret words of love into her ears and leave a trail of kisses on her neck. She wanted intimacy and belonging and to be hers more than anything else in her life.

Being friends hurt in a good way. An ache in her chest reminded her of what she was waiting for, the look in her brown eyes of what she already had. She wasn't prepared for her hope to be crushed by a River.

She didn't expect it to hurt this much.  
There was a constant throbbing in her heart, a longing which couldn't be satisfied no matter what she did. Every touch made her skin burn and her heart beat out of her chest. Every kiss she had to witness fueled the jealousy raging through her body.

Yasmin wanted to be happy for the Doctor, for both of them, but she couldn't. Not when the Doctor started to forget about them, about her.  
Not when more and more time passed.  
Not when one day, she never came back.


End file.
